The National Survey of Oral Health in Employed Adults was conducted by NIDR in cooperation with Westat, Inc. during 1985-86 to monitor the oral health status of U.S. employed adults. The sampling frame for the survey, recommended by the Bureau of Labor Statistics, consisted of over four million business establishment profiles maintained by Dun and Bradstreet. The basic sampling frame was supplemented by the government facility frames from the U.S. Postal Service and the General Services Administration. The multi-stage sample was drawn from seven geographic regions by establishment size across the standard industrial codes (SICs) excluding military facilities and agriculture. Approximately 15,000 adults were examined representing almost 100 million employed persons aged 18-64. Clinical assessments were made for coronal caries, root caries and periodontal destruction. Demographic and health histories were collected for each person participating in the clinical examination. The specific aims of this cooperative effort were to document the survey design for the sample of employed adults and to produce a public use file including clinical protocols and the statistical methodologies for calculating national or regional estimates, weights and sampling errors. The documented file has been generated and is available for release by the National Archives. The hard copy documentation entitled "Public use data file documentation and survey methodology--part I:Employed Adults" is also available from the National Archives at (202) 551-5575.